Persia
Persia is a country in Western Asia. It is bordered to the northwest by Armenia and Azerbaijan; withKazakhstan and Russia across the Caspian Sea; to the northeast by Turkmenistan; to the east by Afghanistan and Pakistan; to the south by the Persian Gulf and the Gulf of Oman; and to the west by Turkey and Iraq. Comprising a land area of 1,648,195 km2(636,372 sq mi), it is the second-largest nation in the Middle East and the 18th-largest in the world. History The Hashashin The Hashashin were founded by Hassan-i Sabbah in Persia. Alamut, the Assassin base, was located in Persia. Every Assassin Lord of Alamut lived in Persia. In 1256, The Last Lord of Alamut, Rukn al-Din commenced a series of gestures demonstrating his submission to the Mongols. In a show of his compliance and at the demand of Hulagu Khan, Rukn al-Din began the dismantling process at Alamut Castle, Maymundiz and Lambsar Castle, removing towers and battlements. However as winter approached, Hulagu took these gestures to be a means of delaying his seizure of the castles and on 8 November 1256 the Mongol troops quickly encircled the Maymundiz fortress and residence of the Imam. After four days of preliminary bombardment with significant casualties for both sides, the Mongols assembled their mangonels around the castle in preparation for a direct siege. There was still no snow on the ground and the attacks proceeded, forcing Rukn al-Din to declare his surrender in exchange for his and his family's safe passage. After another bombardment, Rukn al-Din descended from Maymundiz on 19 November. When Rukn al-Din arrived in Mongolia with promises to persuade the prevailing Assassin fortresses to surrender, the Great Khan Möngke Khan no longer believed the Grandmaster to be of use. En route back to his homeland, Rukn al-Din was put to death and died in 1256. The Mongols In 1219–21 the Khwarezmian Empire suffered a devastating invasion by the Mongol army of Genghis Khan. Mongol violence and depredations killed up to three-fourths of the population of the Persian Plateau, possibly 10 to 15 million people. Some historians have estimated that Iran's population did not again reach its pre-Mongol levels until the mid-20th century. Following the fracture of the Mongol Empire in 1256, Hulagu Khan, grandson of Genghis Khan, established the Ilkhanate in Iran. In 1370, yet another conqueror, Timur, followed the example of Hulagu, establishing the Timurid Empire which lasted for another 156 years. In 1387, Timur ordered the complete massacre of Isfahan, reportedly killing 70,000 citizens. The Ilkhans and the Timurids soon came to adopt the ways and customs of the Iranians, choosing to surround themselves with a culture that was distinctively Persian. Hashashin Castles * Alamut Castle, located in the Alamut region, was the main castle held by the Ismaili. * Lambsar Castle, located in the Rudbar region, was captured, refortified, and governed by Kiya Buzurg-Ummid. Probably the largest Ismaili castle. * Rudkhan Castle, located in Daylam. * Maymun Diz, located in the Alamut region. * Samiran Castle, located in the Rudbar region. * Nevizar Shah Castle, located in the Alamut region. * Gerdkuh, located in the Qumis region near Damghan, was the last Ismaili castle surrendered to the Mongols. * Saru Castles, located in the Qumis region near Semnan, two nearby related castles, Greater Saru and Lesser Saru, were held by the Ismailis. * Mo'menabad Castle, located in the Quhistan region (modern day Darmian County). * Qa'in Castle, located in the Quhistan region (modern day Qaen). * Furg Castle, located in the Quhistan region (modern day Darmian County). * Kuh-e-Ghal'eh, located in the Quhistan region near Ferdows, is the biggest fortress in south Khurasan, per Tarikh-i Jahangushay. Burned by the invading Mongols. * Hassanabad, located in the Quhistan region near Ferdows * Khalanjan Castle, located in Nehbandan County. * Arrajan Castle, located in Behbahan, Khuzestan. * Shahanshah, located in Khoram Abad. Sources # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Ismaili_castles # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Iran